


Beautiful Singing

by Baerura



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Stobotnik, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baerura/pseuds/Baerura
Summary: Robotnik and Stone are tired from work. They unwind in some particularly interesting ways.
Relationships: Agent stone - Relationship, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Kudos: 45





	Beautiful Singing

It had been a long day for both Dr. Robotnik and agent Stone. The workday had felt particularly longer and more tiresome than they would have liked it to be. 

When the clock ticked to 9 pm, both men silently cheered, ecstatic that the workday was finally over. Agent stone was the first to exit the portable lab, he stood just outside waiting for the doctor to retrieve his belongings. The sun was almost set, bright orange rays of light shone out illuminating the clouds. The clouds had an orange-pink hue to them. The clouds stretched out for miles like a thin blanket atop the darker clouds underneath it. Dr. Robotnik came out a minute later, clutching a bag full of small parts that he was tinkering with earlier in the day. They gave each other a small smile before they both headed for the black SUV, eager to get home.

The drive home was quiet, the only noise being the car driving over the cement road ad the occasional whir of a car speeding by. The sunset in front of them grew darker and darker the more they drove. By the time they got back to their home, the sun was barely on the horizon, its last few rays of sunshine reaching out to the sky one last time. 

As soon as agent Stone packed the large car, Robotnik immediately rushed out of the car, house keys in hand. Stone chuckled at the eager doctor. He found him cute sometimes, especially when he wasn’t trying to be. Locking the car, Stone stepped inside the small home that they both owned and gently shut the door. Kicking off his shoes, he saw Robotnik stood at the kitchen’s island, focused on a small motherboard. The doctor didn’t notice his agent – no, his partner – come up behind him and hug him, kissing the back of his neck in the process. ‘Are you hungry, Ivo?’. Robotnik loved it when Abam would say his name, it made him feel so warm and giddy on the inside; But he would never show that. ‘Not particularly. If you have the urge to consume food, then I won’t stop you.’ The doctor replied nonchalantly. Abam hummed in reply, unwrapping his arms from Ivo’s waist slowly. ‘Why don’t you come upstairs and rest? You’ve been working all day today.’ Abam hoped that Ivo would listen to his request and come up with him.

‘…alright, but don’t expect me to be there for long’. Ivo gave in, he couldn’t resist being in bed with Abam. He wouldn’t admit it, but he loved being around him. It made him feel less heartless, more human. Grabbing Ivo’s hand, Abam led the tired doctor to their cozy nest of a bedroom. It wasn’t the most extravagant looking bedroom, but as long as they were with each other in it, it didn’t matter. Robotnik slid off his shoes carefully as Abam collapsed on his side of the bed, not bothering to change out of his work clothes. ‘Are you even going to get changed out of your clothes, bub?’ Ivo asked, undressing down to his underwear. ‘mm…I will…eventually’ Abam yawned, half-heartedly promising. Ivo sighed, knowing that he most likely wont undress until the morning. He slowly lied himself down onto their bed, rolling over to spoon Abam. Abam melted into Ivo’s touch. His arms were warm and protecting, they wrapped around his lower torso like a blanket.

Ivo slowly moved his arms to the top button on Abam’s dress shirt. He slowly unbuttoned each and every button, feeling his sculpted chest along the way. Abam hummed in pleasure, letting Ivo know that he was making him feel good. Unbuttoning the last button, Abam leaned his body to let Ivo take the dress shirt off for him.

Ivo reached his hand down to the rim of Abam’s pants, tugging on it with his thumb. Abam chuckled quietly ‘you’re eager to get into my pants, aren’t you?’ he teased. Not answering, Ivo undid the buttons that sealed Abam’s growing erection. Abam could feel the heat rush to his face as his covered erection was in Ivo’s sight. ‘What’s this, hm?’ Ivo teased. Abam wondered if his face could get any redder in lust and embarrassment. Abam could only whine in agreement, hoping Ivo would touch him more. Now Ivo was the one chuckling at the other’s actions. ‘You’re so needy.’ He said as he moved his head closer to Abam’s crotch. Slowly, Ivo pulled down Abam’s trunks, freeing the flustered man’s throbbing cock that dripped precum. Ivo wrapped his warm hands around the shaft of Abam’s cock, starting at an achingly slow pace. Abam moaned at the warm touch, bucking his hips as if it was second nature. Ivo put his other hand on Abam’s lower abdomen to keep him still ‘Stay still honey bunny, otherwise, I’ll have to punish you.’. Ivo’s threat only made Abam want to misbehave more, he was lustfully curious as to how he would punish him. He thought of all the ways Ivo would torture him. The thought of being at Ivo’s mercy turned him on greatly; Tied up, gagged and helpless.

Ivo, seeing how needy Abam was getting, quickened his pace to satisfy the man. More moans of pleasure escaped Abam’s lips, unable to contain himself. ‘Being loud today, are we?’ Ivo rhetorically asked, smiling. Abam could only nod, pleasure taking his ability to speak away. This only made Ivo move faster, eager to hear more of those angelic noises come out of Abam. ‘F-fuck! Please don’t stop!’ Abam moaned. Abam’s moans and whimpers were music to Ivo’s ears, he couldn’t get enough. Abam could feel the all too familiar knot grow tighter and tighter in his stomach. The tighter it got, the louder he got. The more he moaned, the more Ivo wanted to rearrange the needy man’s guts. ‘I-I’m gonna cum..!’ he moaned out. A devilish thought festered in Ivo’s brilliant head. Ivo quickly stopped stroking Abam’s cock, making the poor man whine needily. His cock glistened in the moonlight, pre-cum still seeping out slowly. 

Ivo smirked at Abam, teasing him as he silently begged for him to touch him again. ‘P-please…’ Abam choked out, breathless. ‘Please what, dear? I won’t do anything if you don’t tell me what you want’ Ivo dawned a shit-eating grin, making Abam go red again in embarrassment. ‘Please…please suck me off…’ Abam hid his face with his hands in embarrassment, looking away at the same time. ‘You’re so needy, it’s cute’ Ivo smiled, happy that Abam said what he wanted to hear from him. He lowered his head so that his lips were just hovering over the tip of Abam’s aching cock that was just begging to be touched. Slowly, Ivo opened his mouth wide enough and took Abam’s cock in whole. He could feel the tip of Abam’s dick touch the back of his throat, making him gag in the process.

The knot in Abam’s stomach returned again, growing tighter and tighter the more Ivo sucked and tugged on his warm cock. He barely cared to hold in his moans and groans anymore, he wasn’t afraid to let the neighbours know that he was having some mind-blowing oral sex right now. Ivo had never heard such a prettier song come from Abam’s lips; he could listen to Abam moan his name all day and never get sick of it. ‘Gaaah, Ivo! Fuck!’ Abam reached down to grab a clump of Ivo’s brown locks, unable to handle the immense pleasure he was receiving. Ivo hummed in response, making Abam only moan louder. ‘Fuck! Please don’t stop!’ Abam pleaded. For once, Ivo actually did what he was told to. He quickened his pace, swirling his tongue around the shaft in the process. Abam could feel the know growing tighter than before; he felt like he was going to burst at any second. ‘I’m gonna cum, Ivo! Fuuck!’ Abam couldn’t hold it any longer.

Ivo felt Abam’s hot cum hit the back of his throat; he swallowed every drop he could. Abam tucked his dick into his trunks as Ivo rose up from his position to cuddle him. They intertwined their legs and their arms comfortably, trying to get as close to each other as they physically could. ‘Thank you for your lovely singing baby.’ Ivo teased the now flustered man, reminding him about how uncontrollably loud he was only a few minutes ago. ‘Oh, fuck off you dork.’ Abam teased back.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written NSFW stuff before let alone handjobs/blowjobs so any criticism is 1000% welcome ahbcujakwhcaok (also sorry for any grammatical errors!)
> 
> I hope yall enjoyed because I certainly did.


End file.
